Midnight Memories
by JasmineRaven
Summary: A series of short one-shots in a somewhat chronological order based on season 1 and 2. Written in response to a challenge prompt on the forum "Ange and Neo's Hostile Takeover." The challenge was to choose an album and write a chapter for each song title. **DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Kyle XY or the One Direction album "Midnight Memories."
1. Best Song Ever

**Midnight Memories**

**Chapter 1: Best Song Ever**

Kyle sat comfortably on the grey chair, clicking away at things on Nicole's computer. Each time his finger pressed against the mouse, different things would happen on the screen. He experimented, clicking on coloured icons, watching more and more meaningless words and patterns appear. Was he doing it correctly? He had no idea.

Suddenly, something pulled Kyle's attention away from the computer screen. A sound, unlike one he had heard before. Well, unlike one he could remember hearing anyway. To him, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Eager to know where the sound was coming from, Kyle wandered outside. The mysterious sound was like a magnet, drawing him towards it. Kyle paced down the cement path to the large grey house next door. He slowly opened the white front door and walked inside.

It was then that Kyle saw her, the person making the music. A girl, with blonde wavy hair hanging loosely around her shoulders, pressing keys on a large black piano. Each movement her hands made seemed so deliberate, so precise. She seemed completely immersed in her music. Kyle did not understand what the girl was doing, but he thought whatever it was, was a gift to the world. The music seemed to carry a flow of emotions, like it spoke without words, or cried without tears.

"Amanda! I'm home!" Kyle was startled by the voice of another person entering the house behind him, an older woman. The girl at the piano turned around and gasped, shocked to see Kyle standing there watching her. Her eyes widened, as if horrified to see him. Kyle stepped backwards fast, tripping over objects in the room, then dashed out the door. He now understood. He was not welcome in the next door house.

As hard as he tried, Kyle was unable to get the sweet, soft tune the girl had been playing out of his head. It had given him a sense of joy, but at the same time a sense of sorrow. He had so much still to understand about sounds. Why did they change the way he felt? What did they mean? How were they made? He longed to see the girl again. The music coming from next door had now ceased to exist. Why did the girl stop? When could he see her again…


	2. Story of My Life

**Chapter 2: Story of My Life**

_Reasons Kyle is an alien:_

_ Sleeps in bathtub. _

_Predicts the future. _

_Has no belly button…_

Kyle slammed the small notebook closed. A mixture of emotions swirled around inside of him; embarrassment, anger, confusion, but mostly a longing to remember something, to have more than just a bunch of dot points in a scrappy notebook written by Josh. He threw the book aside and slumped down onto the couch.

"Kyle, is everything okay?" Nicole's calming voice said as she came and sat beside him.

"I just… I wish I remembered something! Then maybe I'd understand why I am the way I am! I wouldn't just be some freak!" exclaimed Kyle, his eyes still fixated on the notebook. What Josh had scribbled down as stupid joke were all the memories Kyle had. It was as though his life was a book, and all the pages had been torn out. The previous chapters of his life were missing; he had no memory of them. The present was all he had, and Josh's meaningless notes were part of that.

"You're not a freak Kyle," Nicole said softly, putting her hand on Kyle's shoulder, "There's just so much about you and your life we don't quite understand yet. But we will find out more Kyle, and in time you'll start to remember things. I promise. You just have to be patient."

Kyle thanked Nicole for the talk, stood up and retreated to his small bedroom. He sat content at his desk by the window. Small strips of sunlight shone through, making patterns pattern on the sheet of white paper in front of him. He reached for a crayon and began tapping it against the paper. Meaningless dots of colour splattered over the page, but his picture was nowhere near complete. Kyle sat alone in his room for hours, completely immersed in his artwork. The sound of his crayon striking the page seemed to echo through the house.

At 9:00pm, Nicole decided to see just what Kyle was up to in his room. The door creaked as she slowly opened it, revealing a sight she couldn't help but smile at. Kyle sat with his head down on the desk, fast asleep, his bedroom floor was littered with countless pieces of artwork. Curious, Nicole crouched down and picked up one of the pieces of paper. It was a precise picture of the outside of their house. She looked at another, and another. Each was an image of something obviously significant to Kyle, a collection of the few memories he had, snapshotted onto paper so he would never forget it. Nicole scooped all the pages up into a pile, reached for the stapler on Kyle's desk and transformed Kyle's many pictures into a book.

_There_, she thought to herself, placing the book on the desk beside Kyle's head._ Now, no matter what happens, Kyle will always have a collection of memories from his time with our family._


	3. Diana

**Chapter 3: Diana **

Kyle carefully scanned the crowd of people for an unoccupied space to sit. He had been attending school for a week now. He was still adjusting to the strict schedule and strange social hierarchy of the place. Everyone had a place to be and a time to be there. Everyone had a status, a reputation, labels placed on them that Kyle was yet to understand. _Nerd, goth, emo, geek. _What did all these words mean?

"Hey Josh, we should go sit with Diana today," suggested Lori, "She look lonely."

"You're only saying that because you currently have no friends to sit with," Josh laughed, clearly not agreeing with his sister's idea.

Lori glared at her spiteful, overconfident younger brother. "Well we're going to sit with her. Come on Kyle." Lori weaved her way through the bustling crowd, Kyle following close behind. They arrived at table seating about five students, each one sitting a decent distance from the other, none of them engaging in conversation. Lori sat herself beside one of the girls. Her hair was midnight black with thin, barely visible violet highlights and her skin was beautifully pale.

"Kyle, this is Diana. She was one of mum's patients. Diana, this is Kyle. He's been staying with our family for a little while," Lori said, introducing them to each other.

"It's nice to meet you Kyle," Diana whispered, a hint of a smile spreading across her face. As she extended her arm to shake hands with Kyle, the sleeve of her navy blue jacket slipped up. Kyle caught sight of several strange lines covering the girl's skin. The lines seemed unnatural; they did not match the tone of her skin. At the same time though, the lines seemed to be a part of her, not like a smudge of ink you could easily rub off. Kyle watched as Diana looked at her arm in embarrassment and immediately pulled her sleeve back over the marks. Noticing the girl's discomfort, Lori interjected.

"So, Diana, how have you been lately?"

"Better, thanks Lori. Things are getting a lot better now."

"That's good to hear."

As the two young women continued conversing, Kyle sat there silently, wondering why this girl was so shy and insecure, why she sat alone at lunch, and why she had these strange markings.

oOo

That evening at the Trager's house, Kyle decided to approach Nicole and ask her the questions that had been bugging him all day.

"Do you know a girl named Diana?" he asked out of the blue, trying to get the conversation started.

"Yes. Did you meet her at school today? She's such a lovely girl Diana. She was one of my patients."

"Nicole, how would somebody get marks on their skin?" Kyle asked awkwardly, changing the entire subject of the conversation.

Nicole appeared puzzled, put off guard, by the sudden change of topic. "Well… um… it depends what sort of marks you mean? Some people are born with what's called birthmarks. Some people get small dots called freckles from the sun. And sometimes, when people get hurt, it leaves a mark called a scar."

Kyle hesitated for a moment, before asking his final question. "What did Diana come to you to get help for?"

"Well Kyle what my patients tell me is confidential, which means I can't tell anyone, except for in very specific circumstances. I can't tell you exactly what Diana came to me for…" It was then Nicole realised why Kyle was asking such peculiar questions. "Kyle, did Diana tell you about anything she's been through?"

"No, but… she had these lines on her arms… and she told Lori that things were getting better."

Nicole paused, trying to think of the best and most appropriate way to explain such a complex issue to Kyle. "The marks on Diana's arms are scars. She was hurt… on several occasions. It's good to hear she is getting better."

Kyle was still so confused. He was beginning to become extremely interested in people. The way they communicated, the way the felt, the way they thought. There was so much he wanted to understand but, as usual, his questions would remain unanswered.

"How did Diana get hurt?"

Nicole smiled, amused by Kyle's curiosity and cluelessness. "You'll have to ask her yourself."

**I decided to introduce an OC to this chapter. I thought it would be a good way to show Kyle's interest in the behaviour of people and also show him trying to understand the complex world he is in. **

**Thanks for reading **


	4. Midnight Memories

**Chapter 4: Midnight Memories**

Images flashed into Kyle's mind like lightning, glimpses of light that disappeared within moments. Glimpses of memories that he seemed to forget so quickly. It was hard to make sense of them. He saw an older man, his small eyes peering through rectangular glass lenses and his head shielded by a black hood. When Kyle woke, sitting up startled, the image of the man still lingered in his mind.

_What's the use of these memories? _Kyle thought with annoyance. _I don't even know what they mean…_

Kyle and the Tragers had recently been able to identify the figure in Kyle's visions as Professor Kern, a recently murdered bio-chemistry professor at the University of Washington. The police and detectives were after information from witnesses, keys to help them unlock the mystery of the professor's unfortunate fate. Kyle felt like he was being put under a microscope. People were desperate to lure information out of him.

_How am I linked to this tragedy? _Kyle kept questioning himself over and over in his mind. His disliked the idea of being involved in such an event, but at the same time, he wanted answers about his past.

oOo

"You seem tired Kyle," Nicole commented at breakfast the next morning as she flipped the simmering pancakes onto a clean plate. "Still having those dreams? The ones about the professor?"

Kyle nodded silently, staring at the food in front of him. The feelings of discomfort and confusion flowed through his mind and down into his stomach, taking away his desire to eat.

"Not hungry Kyle?" Josh suddenly burst into the dining room and scooped up the pancake from Kyle's plate. "Good, more for me. I'm starving!" Josh shoved the pancake into his mouth and sat himself down in the seat across from Kyle. "So, what are we discussing this morning? Anything I can add to my 'Kyle file'? Tricks? Powers? Strange events? UFOs?"

"Josh!" Nicole exclaimed sternly. "This is breakfast, not an interrogation. Respect the privacy of others please."

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Josh leant over the Kyle. "I've got a theory," he whispered, a smile spreading across his face. "Professor Kern's soul was abducted by aliens, leaving behind nothing but bones. He is currently on your home planet. Every night, he tries to communicate with you through your dreams. And soon…"

"Joshua Trager!" Nicole shouted. "What did I say about the alien talk? Finish your breakfast and go get ready for school!" Once Josh had retreated to his bedroom, Nicole sat down next to Kyle. "Ignore Josh. He doesn't have a clue what he is on about. Don't worry, we'll uncover the meaning of your midnight memories. It'll just take time and patience."


	5. Message: Story Discontinued

**Just a quick message to say that I will no longer be writing this story. I know, I have a habit of discontinuing stories. Sorry. This was kind of just something I started writing to keep me in the habit of writing frequently. I was going to write one, very short, 300-400 word "chapter" every week (I thought that would be a very achievable goal), but as you can see that never happened. **

**Also, this story was done as part of a challenge. It's pretty clear that I've failed the challenge, lol. Sorry.**

**Anyway, thank you to those of you that read and review this story. Your feedback means a lot to me.**

**Signing off, **

**Jaz**


End file.
